Shiba Hyobe
Overview Shiba Hyobe is the deurotagonist of Neko Sukuwaddo, and a member of Neko Squad. He appears as a red haired Neko cat-boy, with a white axe made from a guitar as a weapon. He entirely specialises in melee, which he is the only one to be particularly skilled in out of the entire group. He is also Shibu's older brother. Appearance Shiba has a colour scheme of red and grey consistently in his outfit. This is much like Shibu, but with red replacing green. He wears a hood over his head, but you can still see his cat ears at the top, as well as a fluffy cat tail and whiskers. His ears and tail are both grey, which is rare and only present in him and Shibu so far in the story. His hair is red and moderately long, and he has dark green eyes which typically include a plus sign shape in the centre of the iris (lighter green part of the eye). He often has a small dot nose, freckles and fangs, which are also present in Shibu. His outfit is quite casual, but actually has a lot of consideration put into it. His red shirt includes an image of a character named "Shika Katsu" from an anime that he has watched in the past on the inside of a grey rectangle, alongside a knife, cat ears, a heart and her name. This is because the anime is based around a yandere cat girl. This shirt, however, is mostly covered by his bright red tie and red blazer. The tie is clipped onto a t-shirt, which would regularly cause it to fall off, but the tying up of his red hood at the bottom stops it. The sleeves of his blazer are a brighter red, and he has grey finger-less gloves on his hands to fit with the Neko Squad uniform. He has a red circle on these gloves that includes grey cat ears in the centre. The rest of his outfit isn't very specific, just plain grey trousers and red trainers. These trainers, however, are said to assist him in his parkour abilities as they give him additional agility. Personality Shiba, despite being Shibu's brother and having many similarities in appearance, is widely different in personality, and completely unfit for the role of a protagonist. He is quite annoying to some characters, and can cause fights with even his own teammates easily. While he doesn't show this to his sister, he and Kaiden have a reputation in the story for arguing over nothing. His will to continue is somewhat low, but he brings a similar initial approach to problems as his sister; a calm approach that hides any emotions such as fear. Out of his teammates, he seems the most likely to betray them. While this is still extremely unlikely as he shows a massive interest in being an adventurer, he gives off an untrustworthy impression to most people and seems more independent. As long as his sister stays around, though, he will most likely stay as well. Physical Strength Shiba showed a lot of interest in starting his journey as an adventurer, and therefore he prepared and practised a lot. He is most likely the strongest out of the four due to his dedication for it, and since he focusses on melee fighting this is convenient for him. Shiba's agility and parkour abilities also assist him with his fighting and he will usually be capable of running forward to fight his opponents. Extra Information From the profile pages (although some were made a while ago), you can tell quite a few minor details which aren't very present in the actual writing. The information that isn't told in the writing will be copied here. " Birthday: 6th May " " Age: 18 " " Height: 5'10'' " " Likes: Games " (note: the original profile page showed his likes as "M E M E S", but since I am the creator of the story I felt like making a tweak to it on the official wiki to be a bit more formal) Category:Neko Squad Category:Neko Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Adventurer